Taylor Fearbrave and the Nightmare Files
by dindagangleader14
Summary: This is my first fanfic, about a girl who, with some good friends, tries to retrieve a special treasure taken from her and her brother, I know its a bit like Sly Cooper when he was on the quest for the Thievius Raccoonus, but unlike Sly, my OC, is going into movies, and video games, that would give you nightmares, I only own my OC and this story, I do not own anything else.
1. Prologue, Prague Museum Break In

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, I do not own the characters from Sly Cooper, Ratchet and Clank, and Jak and Daxter, or their franchises.

 **Prologue: Museum Heist**

Somewhere in Prague 8:30 PM

In the dark streets of Prague a shadowy silhouette was running on the rooftops. The shadow continued to run, until it jumped off one of the roofs, grabbing some pipes and flag polls to safe fall to the streets, and soon reached the light of a lamp post, revealing who it was. A female human in her teens with black short hair, wearing a black t-shirt, black shorts, black backpack, black cap with black goggles over her head, black finger less gloves, black tennis shoes, and holding a black staff with a white diamond. There is also a creature that is known as an ottsel (a hybrid between an otter and a weasel) on her left shoulder, which also appears female, and also had orange fur, but blonde hair, wearing a green, heavy-duty top that stop above her midriff withe brown suspenders and denim shorts, with a magenta headband over her head showing behind her ears.

The human female looked up and saw the location of her destination, a huge building with a glass dome with a minaret which means its a skylight. The girl looked at a sign next to the entrance to the building it read "Prague's Museum of Darkness and Villainy." The girl saw a some guards coming, and also saw some windows that look stable, so she went and began climbing until she was at the top of the museum and notice it was clear of guards, so she and her little partner could rest.

The teenage girl felt a vibrations on her goggles, so she put them over her eyes, and soon the girl's face is shown on her right goggle's lens, and on her left goggle's lens shows a green anthropomorphic box turtle wearing glasses and a red bow tie. The turtle then said to the human girl, "Taylor, come in, Taylor, do you and Tess read me?" Taylor, the girl, replied "Yeah we both hear you very loud," the turtle then said, "Sorry my friend, I am nervous that I am helping a new friend do a break in while I'm still trying to find any clues about what happened to my best friend, Sly Cooper, after the events of the time changing scandal orchestrated by Cyrille Le Paradox, especially this break in is going to be in a museum based on villains and the darkness they did or did not participate in." Taylor told her turtle friend, "Get over it Bentley, your safe in the SUV with the Captain, I know it is wrong to steal, but I really have to get that Dark Diamond before it falls in the hands of the clone of that big floating tub of lard Krew," Bentley replied after making a disgusted face when Taylor made the remark, "Thanks for that image, anyway I scoped every spots of security in the museum it seems most of the active guards are outside, while the interior guards are either distracted or sleeping, and not anywhere near the diamond, the fastest way to get to it is an air vent that is somewhere near you and Tess," Taylor then said, "Thanks I'll find it and use it." Then the left goggle lens switched from Bentley to a human male that looks strong, wearing some green tights that hides his head except for his mouth and big chin, and on his chest, a blue and black atom with a lightning bolt that vaguely resembles the letter "Q" came one. The man then told Taylor, "And don't forget you and Tess have me as your get away Taylor, all you have to do is get the diamond and head back to the SUV, me and Bentley will do the rest." Taylor replied back, "Just keep that engine in that vehicle running Qwark, we'll be down with the diamond in no time." After the conversation, Taylor took the goggles off her eyes, and back on her cap.

Taylor soon began looking for the air vent, while she was doing that, Tess soon began to talk, "I can't believe my cruel boss was cloned, I thought my Daxter and Jak left him to die in an explosion in the Secret Weapons Factory, how did that happen anyway," Taylor replied, "I don't know how it happened, but whoever did it wanted to give that living gas ball a second chance, wait a minute I found it." Taylor soon saw the air vent in the wall she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, but soon Bentley said through an earpiece communicator in her left ear, "Try using your staff to break the grates to get in," Taylor then did that and they can go in. Taylor let Tess go first, then she crawled to follow her. She soon touched her communicator and said, "Bentley can you help me and Tess, the ventilation system is like a maze," Bentley replied, "Hang on, okay I see the spot where the Dark Diamond is being displayed is at the end of the of the shaft, if you see a split, go left, but watch out the is a drop, I hope you go first so you won't harm Tess by accident."

Taylor and Tess soon followed Bentley's directions, and were in front of a grate. Taylor looked through it and saw many artifacts that were used by villains of Sly Cooper, like mask worn by Don Octavio, the crown that belonged to The Grizz, stink grenades from Le Paradox, even Penelope's Black Knight suit. Taylor is still wary, she put down her goggles, clicked a button on her right goggle lens to have infrared vision, and saw lasers. She soon disabled the infrared, and twisted the goggles lenses as if they were binoculars, looked around, and saw her prize, a medium-size black gem. Taylor soon said to Tess, "There it is, my friend, the Dark Diamond, though even with the lasers, it's still too easy." She soon clicked a button on her left goggle lens to have x-ray vision, and saw an old security mechanism. She then said, "I was right, its a pressure plate, Bentley, can you turn off the power here so I won't trip any alarms." Bentley replied, "Okay, disabling the security systems, there, all clear Taylor, I'll turn it back on when you get the diamond and be safe."

Taylor the pushed the grate with her foot, and soon it gently it began to get off the wall, she soon slid the grate to her left. She and Tess went to where the Dark Diamond is, in a glass box with a three number combo lock. Bentley soon said, "Way to go Taylor, don't worry about the lock, I hacked into the museums' security and found the lock's code, try dialing in 8-4-8." Taylor the dialing the combo, and soon the glass opened. She soon took the Dark Diamond, opened and put it in her backpack, took out another gem similar to the diamond, and put it in its place. Taylor then told Bentley, "Good thing you have this black gem made of glass to make sure that Krew won't see the difference until it's too late," Bently replied, "Thank Dimitri Loustaeu, it was one of his creations during his art forgery days, never knew it would come in handy." Taylor then closed the glass box, and set the numbers back to 0, took a rag from her pocket, wiped off the glass and numbers her fingerprints, then Qwark came on and said, "Nice job covering your tracks now head back the way you came, head back to that lamp post, we will come and get you in the SUV."

Taylor soon went back to the air vent, and slide the grate back, and said, "Okay Bentley, you can turn back on the security," Bentley replied, "Security back on." Taylor and Tess started to climb up, after they climbed up and began crawling back the way came, and saw the light, but just as they were about to leave, they heard a voice coming from below. Taylor saw another grate, and looked through it and saw an uncommonly large human with acute obesity, with small and gaunt legs which revokes his possibility of walking or standing on his own so he is on a hover chair type device called a floating grav-basket, which supports his body also shines some sort of light over his head. He is also bald and has pig-like facial features, with stubby ears and an obese, vexed facial expression, as well as many piercings, and wears a light green tank top shirt, and dark green shorts. Taylor knew that is the clone of Krew, while Tess is scared for seeing the clone of her former boss, for if he saw her, he might know her and will skin her to utilize his silk suits. They wanted to leave, but they are seeing that Krew is on a phone, and talking to someone, Taylor wanted to stay to find out who is behind making this clone. Krew was then saying on the phone, "I don't know why you want me to take this stone, it looks so ordinary, eh" he stopped talking, listened to his caller, then continued, "It is more than just a stone, if it is a powerful gem, who then donated it to the museum?" he listened to his caller, and was shocked, and replied, "You did for safe keeping, well why do you need me to get it, eh?" He listened to his caller, and responded, "So that's why, well if I didn't want a thief to take my stuff, I would have kept it with me, anyway, I am going to take it I'll see you when I give it to you at your castle," Krew hung up, dialed the combo, the glass opened, and took the gem. Taylor smiled, and signaled Tess to leave the air vent, and be back on the roof.

Taylor looked down, and saw no guards, so she and Tess climbed down by the windows, and was heading for the lamp post, when they heard a crash. That crash was a signal for Taylor and Tess to run now Krew knows that the Dark Diamond he has is a fake. Taylor was back at the lamp post, and wait for Qwark, she soon saw a some lights, it came closer, then saw it was an SUV, Qwark, opened the passenger seat, and said, "Get in," she and Tess obeyed, and Qwark began driving away.


	2. Taylor's Story in her POV

Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Ratchet and Clank, Sly Cooper, or Jak and Daxter, or the franchises, though there will be other characters from other franchises, I don't own them either.

* * *

 **Taylor Narrates in her POV**

An SUV was driving away from the museum, and was heading for a bridge.

 _At first I would't think we would pull it off, but we gave the floating tub of lard Krew the slip. I am surprise he didn't know it was a fake until it fell, and broke, which explains why Tess and I heard a crashing._

The SUV was at the bridge, then it went off the road, to go under the bridge, to a wall which opened, and closed behind the SUV, lights went on showing a hideout. The engine of the SUV was turned off and everyone went out. First a super hero got out of the drivers seat, second was a girl with an ottsel got out of the passenger seat, and finally an anthropomorphic box turtle in a wheelchair came out. The girl opened her back pack, and showed her prize.

 _Finally, after all my weeks of searching I got the Dark Diamond. With this powerful stone, I can avenge my brother and get back his most prized treasure._

A flashback began to roll showing the girl, but with an older boy, holding a staff.

 _My name is Taylor Fearbrave, my story and problems began a few months ago, with me and my older brother, Shadow. You see he was studying on movies and video games that are scary enough for some people to have nightmares. He wrote bios of the protagonists of each story, which he put them all in a file folder he calls, The Nightmare Files._

The screen shows a file folder with the name showing **The Nightmare Files**.

 _The thing is my brother wrote the bios in a way only he or I can read it, so no one can see the protagonists secrets that would kill them. My brother had a way to keep confidential stuff from falling into the wrong hands. If you understand my brothers abilities you are proven to keep the secrets, try to even agree to speak it, you will lose it forever. One night when it was time for me to finally read the file, eight strange visitors came straight to our apartment._

A door was opened, and eight figures popped out one by one, soon the camera zoomed into the last one. Taylor was seen hiding outside on the fire escape with the staff.

 _Shadow fought to protect us, but the gang of villains known as the Nightmare Eight, overpowered and knocked him out, ransacked our apartment until they found, The Nightmare Files._

Taylor saw her brother fall down, knocked out, and the shadows searched around, until one of them moved a portrait of Taylor and Shadow, showing a safe, which one of the shadows opened, and held The Nightmare Files.

 _Despite I know only me and Shadow are the only ones who can read them, my brothers life's work fell into their filthy hands._

They opened the file.

 _One of the members said he will keep the folder, while the others tore the file into seven sections, each of those sections a bio of a protagonist, and kept them._

The first hand was one of a man's white glove and a suit sleeve, the second hand was a glove and a raincoat sleeve, the third was a purple hand with a tattered sleeve, the fourth was a metal claw that looked like needles, the fifth was a hand of a little girl, but her skin was yellow, the sixth, the hand of an old man, but his skin was blue, and the last one an arm but had no hand, and looked like a bag.

 _After they took the bios, the same member who said he will keep the folder, who I think is the leader, told the other to go back into their own worlds to try to decipher the bios, and each of them went into what looked like the item I stole, the Dark Diamond._

Seven of the eight members went into the gem, while the last one went the doorway, and shut the door.

 _After they left, and went and I grabbed my brother, and took him to the hospital. The doctors said he was in a coma, though luckily, they said he will recover and a wake in a few months. Though as for me, I was all alone. Since I was too old for an orphanage, I went to a bridge, but the discovered secret place in it. In my new base I successfully contacted three people who will be new friends, and teammates._

Taylor left a hospital, walked to an orphanage, then headed for a bridge. At the bridge, she leaned over a wall under the bridge, but then she felt the wall lean, and she fell backwards, and in a dark space. Taylor turned on a phone, and saw a big space, and had an idea, so she used her phone, and looked up three people, contacted them, and soon came to her location. The Camera shows each of the three characters, the first was the ottsel.

 _Tess, former barmaid/underground member, who my new assistant to help me get to stuff in tight spaces._

The second was the anthropomorphic box turtle in a wheelchair.

 _Bentley, the Brains of the Cooper Gang, who is now the Brains for me for a while._

The last one was the super hero.

 _And Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark, celebrity super hero, but truly a not too bright and a coward, who is my driver._

They all came together, then scenes show some spots of planning and helping Taylor.

 _Together we pledge to track down the Nightmare Eight, avenge my brother, and take back the Nightmare Files._

Taylor looked at what will her first and foremost great adventure.

 _I know, like Bentley's friend Sly, I am going to face the toughest challenge of my life._

Taylor is seen first looking around, running, and swinging her staff.

 _On this mission I will get the Nightmare Files and present them as a gift for my brother when he wakes up, or fail, letting him be in a coma in vain._

The camera shows a table with the Nightmare Files, then fading to black.


	3. Taylor's Hideout

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or stories, from any franchises, I only own my OC.

* * *

 **Taylor's Hideout: HUB**

Taylor looks around the hideout, and saw eight maps, six of them have lights turned off, one with lights on, but Qwark sitting down on a chair, blocking it and the last one has lights on and no one blocking it. Taylor sees Tess reading a newspaper, and sees Bentley sitting in a desk, with the Dark Diamond sitting on it.

Taylor looked at Bentley, and he said to her, "That was an excellent heist you pulled in the museum Taylor, come see me if you want to see something in the Dark Diamond, for I found out it has some special parts, like a memory or a prologue of seven of the Nightmare Eight, I can show you them in my computer connected the projector, you can also look around the hideout, and talk to the others, if your ready to start to to to your first target, head for the map and the Dark Diamond can send you there."

Taylor moved around, and went to Tess, who was still reading the newspaper, Tess put down the paper, and said, "Taylor take a look at this, it seems some of Sly's enemies are gone," Taylor looked at the paper and read the page Tess was reading

 **Prison Break of Interpol's** **Criminals**

Taylor saw a picture of seven anthropomorphic animals in their mugshot photos, the first one was an elephant with an expensive coat, and a trumpet in her trunk, the second, a black bear wearing a black tracksuit, and a crown, the third, a frog wearing white gloves, white shoe spats, and a blue top hat made of metal, the fourth, a black widow spider wearing a red dress with an hourglass symbol, the fifth, an alligator with a pinkish-purple sleeveless shirt, a red bandanna on her head tying up her hair, and a gold necklace, the sixth, a rooster wearing a purple gi with a golden plate on his torso, and the last one, a lion wearing a black hat, black shirt, black pants with white stripes, and a white mask. She then read the article.

 _Seven of Interpol's known criminals escaped from Heathrow Penitentiary, most of incarcerated by Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. This break in happened a few days after the robbery at **Prague's Museum of Darkness and Villainy**. It is unknown if this robbery was orchestrated by the infamous thief, Sly Cooper, although he hasn't made a thieving move ever since he had came back to Paris after the Kaine Island incident with a case of amnesia, be that as it may, after the break in, the escapees disappeared, where ever they are, Inspector Fox will find them and incarcerate them again._

Taylor finished reading, and said, "It seems this might be more complicated, if we see those people, we have to stop them, chances are they might be helping out the first seven members of the Nightmare Eight."

Tess replied, "Agreed."

Taylor went to the maps, and saw Qwark still sitting on his chair, he looked at Taylor and said, "Sorry Taylor I am not moving from my chair, until you get rid of the first member of the Nightmare Eight."

Taylor went back to Bentley. He looked up and knew she is ready, he turned on his projector. Taylor looked at a screen, and saw seven symbols. The first was a key, the second, a clock, the third, a castle, the fourth, a button, the fifth, a ghost, the sixth, a moon, and the last one a Jack-o-Lantern. Bentley said, "Select a symbol that shows which world we are doing first, and that world will be our first target."

* * *

 **Okay here is the thing each of the stories will be individual, though a prologue will be in this story. However, I will do them in the order of the symbols, and those of you who played the video games, or watched the movies, you will know the plot, but I might be watching or playing those games again, I need to know what I am doing, for if I mess up, I might have to fix some mistakes, if its okay with everyone.**


	4. The Key Symbol Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bentley, Qwark, Tess, Ms. Decibel, or any characters from American McGee's Alice.

* * *

 **Taylor's First Decision**

Taylor thought and selected the Key Symbol.

Taylor saw the Dark Diamond glow and a shadow popped up, and went straight to Taylor, and grabbed. Taylor closed her eyes, she then opened them and there was only darkness, but soon she herd a sound of a clock. Soon out of the darkness she saw a key, the same key that matches the symbol. The key was moving sideways with the sound of a clock, as if it was meant to hypnotize her. Soon the key stopped moving, and more keys started to drop, and were on chains identical to the first one. Soon pocket watches showed up ticking around. Taylor soon heard a voice of a man.

The voice said, _"Come now Alice, it's only a dream."_ Taylor soon heard another voice, it was a female's voice.

The female voice said, _"It's not a dream, it's ... a memory. And it makes me sick!"_ Taylor soon saw table with a woman sitting on the left and a tall man with a tall hat sitting on the right. The woman was getting some tea from a bipedal teapot, while she pulled a knife under the table. The man pulled a lever with his right hand, and a saw blade appeared and was coming to the woman's seat.

The man's voice replied, _"Now, focus. Wait. . . You're floating, again. Weightless ... a cipher ... relax,"_ while he says that, Taylor sees fish swimming, and soon saw playing cards, one of them was the Queen of Hearts, the it had the face of the woman.

Taylor saw what looked like a battle, men fighting, she also heard the female's voice, she said, _"Fire! I'm in heck!"_ Taylor soon saw an inferno, and it was behind a throne with a heart shape on top and pillars.

The pillars fell, and Taylor saw a hideous demon with horns, but the man's replied, _"Forget it! Abandon that memory. It's unproductive. Go ... to Wonderland."_ While the man was talking, the demon opened its mouth, Taylor got zoomed in to see the face of the tall man, and he opened his mouth and saw face of the woman, but her mouth was opened, and her face in fright, scaring Taylor.

Taylor saw a spotlight, then a doll in a wheelchair appeared, being pushed by a centaur. She soon heard the female's voice again, she said, _"I can't. I'm trapped ... in my past."_ While she said that, the doll went on fire for no reason, and Taylor soon saw a girl holding a stuffed bunny, and was scared, looking at a blaze, and people.

Taylor heard more voices, the first one said, _"Sergeant, this girl is badly_ burnt."

The second one said, _"Call for a doctor!"_

The third said, _"Will she be alright?"_

Taylor saw the people, but soon past them she soon sees what looks like a Minotaur, and a man with a watch for a head. Then a house on fire, and three figures waving as if to saying goodbye. A face of an ugly creature appeared, and blasted out in a blinding light, then suddenly, a wave of water came as in to put out the fire, and a river was forming, and a forest, and while that was happening, the man's voice said, _"No, Alice! Discard that delusion. Forget it. Go to Wonderland."_

The woman's voice replied, _"I'd rather not, Doctor._ _My Wonderland's shattered. It's dead to me."_

The man's voice replied back, _"Your preference doesn't signify, girl. Now, Alice, where are you?"_ While he said that, Taylor sees the woman again, having tea with a rabbit, on a lily pad.

The woman's voice replied again, _"I am sailing, with a friend! Hmmm. It's different, somehow. Things have changed."_ Taylor also sees a metal nut, with blue butterfly wings, it went to the woman, and touched her nose, surprising her.

The woman wiped her nose, but stopped and tilted her head, while the man's voice said, _"Change is good. It's the first link in the chain of forgetting."_

The rabbit was starting to twitch, while the woman's voice said, _"What's happening? Are you mad?"_

The man's voice replied, but in an echoing voice, _"I'm not mad."_

The woman's voice said, as if she was the woman who was concerned, _"Rabbit?"_

The man's voice said in confusion, while the rabbit was continue twitching, and blood was coming out from the bottom of his head, and opened mouth, _"That's not right. What's he doing here?"_

The woman asked the rabbit, while it's eye popped out, _"Is something wrong?"_

The rabbit replied, but in a voice scaring Taylor, _"Something wrong? Raaaaaather..."_

The rabbit's head popped strait out, gushing blood, scaring Taylor, and the woman, whom the blood covered her face. The woman's voice said, _"Oh no, not that!"_

Soon after blood, some black liquid came out of the rabbit's decapitated body, and the river became as black as the liquid, even scaring Taylor more. The man's voice echoes, _"Don't struggle, Alice. Let the new Wonderland emerge."_ While he said that, the now black river is flowing with parts and faces of baby dolls, frightening Taylor even more.

The women's voice soon is exclaiming, _"Pollution. Corruption. It's killing me. Wonderland is destroyed! My mind is in ruins!"_ While she is saying that, the arms of the baby dolls were surrounding the woman.

The man's voices echoes, _"_ _Forget it, Alice. Block that dream. Awake at the sound."_ While he was talking the arms began scratching the woman's face, revealing a face with a scream scaring Taylor, but the face soon disappears in the black river, causing Taylor to close her eyes.

Taylor opens her eyes, and sees an office where a man kneeling on a desk, and a woman, lying on a therapy chair with her eyes closed. The man said, "There, Alice. Better now, aren't we?"

The woman, who is Alice replied, "My head's exploded and there's a steam hammer in my chest."

The man replied, "Yes, well, the cost of forgetting is high."

Alice told the man in disgust, "My memories make me vomit. What can I..."

The man cut her off and said, "Remember other things!"

Taylor was feeling sorry for Alice, she must've had a bad experience. The man was walking and looking at a grandfather clock, while Alice said, "I want to forget! Who could choose to be alone, imprisoned by their broken memories?"

The man replied to Alice, "I'll set you free, Alice. Memory is a curse more often than a blessing."

The man turned back to Alice, and she replied, "So you've said. Many times. And..."

The man interrupted Alice again, finishing her sentence, "And I say again: the past must be paid for. Now before our next session, collect those pills from our High Street chemist."

Alice replied, "Very well, Doctor."

Alice got up, but then the Doctor said, "Oh and tell my next patient after you, I will be there in a minute, I need a moment for myself." Alice went to the door opened it and saw a little boy.

The boy said, "It's my turn to forget, Alice!"

Alice replied, "Hold on, Charlie, the Doctor needs a moment for himself." Alice then went out of the room, with the Doctor all alone, besides Taylor, who she thinks he can't see her, or so it seems.

The doctor, said in the room, at first he was talking to her, but he wasn't, "You are getting a bit reluctant with your hypnotism, Ms. Decibel." Taylor saw an anthropomorphic elephant, the same one from the newspaper Tess was reading, coming out of a closet.

The elephant, Ms. Decibel, replied, "Well what do you expect, I was enjoying prison, teaching music lessons to my fellow inmates, being good, and found out I will have an early parole in a few weeks, when a giant floating man blasted me and six other inmates out of prison, and then blasted them all and me, into some different world's, and putting the trumpet back in my trunk," Taylor looked at Ms. Decibel, she is not happy, while also showing her trunk, which shows a trumpet lodged in it. She continued to protest, "I never wanted to be going back into the criminal ways, I learned my lesson when I was left by Cyrille after I failed, Angus Bumby."

Doctor Bumby replied, "Well my leader thinks you and the others can be useful in case someone was after us, anyway hide I think I delayed my next patient long enough." went back in to the closet, Dr. Bumby went to the door, looked at Charlie, and said, "Sorry about that. Now, Charlie. Your Pa was hung for killing your Ma, who beat you. Let's forget that, shall we? The Past is dead, Charlie." Taylor soon sees the shadow again, it went and grabbed her, causing her to once again close her eyes.

Taylor opened her eyes, and saw Bentley, Tess, and Qwark, looking at her on the floor. Taylor sat up, and looked around and found out she was back at the hideout. Bentley said, "What happened Taylor, when that shadow appeared and grabbed you, you fainted, and was cringing in fear."

Taylor told her friends what she saw, and were surprised, Tess said, "This is not good, that break in in Heathrow Penitentiary was something to do with the Nightmare Eight, and I think that doctor is the first member."

Qwark then said, "Then what are we waiting for, let's stop that doctor and Ms Decibel, before the patients are forced into forgetting more." Taylor knew Qwark was right, for the first world will be the start of not only a long journey, but a dangerous adventure.

* * *

 **I know this might be a bit scary for my first fanfic, but due to limitations, I will continue this part in a fanfic called Taylor Fearbrave in Alice: Madness Returns, hope you like it.**


End file.
